


Street Lamps

by BananaKey



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Canon Compliant, Friends to Lovers, Jealousy, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:40:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27416668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BananaKey/pseuds/BananaKey
Summary: Bad Idea era. Bin catches himself comparing himself to Sanha... Frustration turns into an attraction that Bin tries to ignore. He doesn't have time for this anyways..Short chapters bc it's my first fic.
Relationships: Moon Bin/Yoon Sanha
Comments: 6
Kudos: 50





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So i do fanart.. not fanfics. But i really felt compelled to create this. 
> 
> Any feedback is welcome.

...

Bin felt the low rumble of the car driving them home against his tired back. He and sanha had completed another packed workday of performances and promotions. The street lamps lit up the car’s interior with every block they passed. He stared out the window.

He and Sanha’s debut as a subunit was old news to him at this point. It had been months now of sanha, sanha, sanha… Sanha in the project management meetings, Sanha in the recording studio, Sanha in the practice rooms, Sanha at home.

Despite knowing the kid for years, Bin had never been this directly exposed to Sanha. He found himself constantly comparing himself to the maknae. Only recently did he realize how sloppy the kids dancing was compared to his. Comparatively, only now did he realize how effortlessly Sanha seemed to just be an idol. Bin had trained for years even before becoming a trainee. Since childhood he had been preparing himself for this occupation, yet Sanha somehow waltzed right in with essentially no experience. 

Even today Bin could see every single time Sanha was slightly off beat during their performance. 

Bin shut his eyes tightly before focusing on Sanhas sleeping figure. Each passing street lamp illuminating the kids unconscious face. 

‘Ttshhh’

Bin knew he worked hard to be the strongest member of Astro these days. But Sanha was always taller.

...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby steps...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only ran this past 1 friend before posting...
> 
> As before.. any feedback is welcome!

...

He knew Sanha lacked the discipline needed to keep a body like his own. At least he would always have the biggest arms in Astro. 

Where were these needless feelings coming from? Sanha had been wonderful to work with. He always respected and listened to Bins advice and critiques. Bin had no real reason to feel frustrated. 

Were they even close to the dorm yet?   
How long had he been looking at Sanha now? The kids face never looked this peaceful before. 

The soft street lamps flashed over and over. Bin found himself staring at sanhas pouty lips. Sanhas lips were really stunning. He wondered if sanha had ever kissed anyone. Had sanha ever talked about that to any of the other members? Him and rocky were close.. did rocky know? 

Bin knew his lips were tiny in comparison. He wondered what his own tiny lips would feel like against someone elses. He'd kissed 2 people in his life.. and neither was long enough analyze. 

This wasn't the first time hed found himself lusting over sanha's mouth. Over the weeks of preparation, Bin had gradually been noticing sanhas beauty. 

Sanhas perky lips and doe eyes always stared back at him. Sanhas bubbly and oblivious laugh always cut through his dreary days. Bin bit his own bottom lip just imagining it was sanhas. 

"Goddammit" 

Bin rubbed his temples as he felt the van pull into the dorms parking deck. 

He heard sanha shift and grogily wake up.

...


	3. Chapter 3

...  
Eunwoo hadnt been sleeping in the dorm recently due to his filming schedule. Bin prayed his room was empty tonight. All he wanted was to be alone right now. 

"Whats the rush lol" Sanha joked, as Bin practically power walked from the elevator to their dorm door.  
"I want his room" Bin shot back. Sanha knew what he meant. 

"You sleeping rite now?" 

"Dude you just slept the whole ride home" 

"Lol.. facts - 

At least shower hyung, you seem so tense" Sanha stretched with his last sentence. 

Bin rolled his eyes as he pushed the door open. The common room was pitch black save for the sliver of light from the street sneaking past the blinds. 

"You shower. Im sleeping" bin said before bee-lining to eunwoos room. Miraculously he found it empty and agressively flopped onto the bed. He drifted off to the sound of a shower starting.   
... 

Bins eyes opened to the soft glow of morning seeping into the room. He knew it was early but also knew he needed to get up. The intense heat from the bed lulled his eyes shut momentarily. Only when he rolled backwards did he realize there was a body behind him. 

"the CRUD?!" He screamed as he flopped out of the bed, limbs flailing, onto the floor. 

"Hyung chill its just me" sanha chirped back. 

Just me... JUST HIM. That kid.  
Bin waited till his breath and heart rate calmed down. That kid... He heard a faint snore from the bed. Sanha had fallen back asleep. 

Bin backed himself against the wall. His dick was harder than a cinder block. 

"Crud-dangit"  
... 

"Hyung comeback its cold" 

An eternity passed. 

"No" Bin forced out before escaping to the hallway bathroom. He didn't have time for this. He didnt ask for this. And he prayed this shower would wash away his shame.  
~~~~~


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is an interlude/fun run chapter. 
> 
> Ive run this story by by friends and they said its funny how it sounds like my talking voice... So i guess just know.. this is what i sound like. 
> 
> I kinda knew that already but i mean.. writing has never been fun for me b4. And bc of that im worried i sound like a research paper.
> 
> So do i sound like a research paper?
> 
> I'm @ metal.bubble on insta.. hit me up wherever 💖💖

Mini-fan in hand, Bin rested his naked shoulders on the music shows cool hallway. 

Today must have been his mortal enemy. Today the stylists had given sanha his most revealing crop top yet. Bin didnt have time for this. 

"Dude we look the actual same today!" Sanha bleated as they walked to the stage. Bin ignored him. 

...   
...

Always slightly off beat. Bin knew arohas probably wouldn't see it but he could.. evert time. 

He could have sworn Rocky worked on this with him. Rocky - with all his sanha knowledge. Why was he jealous of rocky right now? This was worthless. Rocky probably didnt even know sanhas secrets. 

"Hyung that was the best one yet!" Sanha shouted down the hallway before disappearing into the waiting room. His face brighter than 1000 suns. Bin felt his chest warming at the youngers energy. 

He bit his bottom lip and glanced down to hide his joy. Each performance hit him a little harder. He loved imagining Sanha still yearned for his approval.

...


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another moment. Sanha gets/just has always been confident. Bin gets his feathers in a ruffle and says a bad word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super short as always (づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ

Days had passed--- 

Moonbin felt a confident sense of calm and tranquility. Is this how it felt to be Dongmin? Was Dongmin even actually that chill? ...yes, yes he was - that talented d-bag. 

Bin was filming his web drama, so he hadn't seen sanha that day. Which probably explained his false sense of confidence. Late that night, he marched into the dorm and collapsed on the communal couch. Chill achieved... 

______ 

Fingertips. 

Through the darkness of his sleep he was feeling fingertips. 

"Hyunnnnng" 

Jesus.. he was being woken up - his eyes opened with a heavy consciousness. 

"Hyung, you wanna go to eunwoos room? Hes not there again" 

Was this real? ... maybe it wasnt. Could he ask this sanha anything? Bin went for it.. 

"Idk are you gonna be there too?" 

... 

"I want to be" 

Bin felt Sanhas hand rest gently on his bicep. 

Bins heart raced as he thought of how to respond. Now?? Is now the time? Am i ready for him to feel my teeny tiny lips? Am i bloated? Would he notice if i was bloated?? 

Flustered, bin shrugged of the kids hand as he sat up. 

Cowardly, he said, "you dont know what the fuck ur asking for, " and took off for eunwoos empty room.. locking the door the second he closed it. 

He leaned against the locked door as he attempted to regulate his irrattic breathing. 

Did he just curse at sanha? Did sanha just blatantly come on to him? Maybe what just happened was a dream? ... maybe. Whatever.. tomorrow was a new day - he mused as sleep overcame him once again. 

.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Push up? YES. Planks? YES. 
> 
> ...talking to sanha after filming? 
> 
> NO.

The next day they had show champion filming.  
The ride over was normal. Sanha was completely normal. They'd been processed like normal - and had a whole 45 minutes before they were needed on stage. 

Bin had watched sanha beat 7 levels on his new racing phone game. Its like sanha bled game talent. 

"Im gonna walk around, just grab me when its time" bin said to the manager in the corner of the room. 

With the florescent hallway lights guiding his way, he eventually nestled himself in a nearby stairwell. This seemed safe - absent of annoyance. 

Push ups.. yeah that sounded nice. 70 push ups later... Ok what now? Planks? Ok yeah that too.. maybe hed just plank untill they came for him. It must be like 30 min now.. 

He tuned out the steady flow of passers-by. It wasn't the first time he'd meditated/done push ups in a public place. 

So he didn't notice at all as sanha crept up behind him. 

"HYUNG" ...bins eyes flew open. He fell onto the floor. 

He heard sanhas extra giggly laugh as he lay face first on the linoleum floor. This goddam kid. 

"What? Is it time to go?" Bin started. 

"Not quite.. i just wanted to see where you went." 

"...." 

"Are you mad at me? Because i don't want you to be" 

Mad...? Mad at sanha? No, bin was mad at himself. But hey if this brat was gonna ask he should respond, right? 

"I dont appreciate being teased with what hasnt been explained i guess" bin spat.

Sanha kinda shrunk and played with his long fingers. 

"Can i explain myself then?" Sanha replied. 

Here it came... Bin shakily exhaled. 

"Maybe wait till after filming?" 

".. ok. But you cant run away this time, hyung. Promise me ok?" 

Jesus where did all his confidence come from? 

"You think ur ready for so much don't you?" Bin stated, before hopping up and exiting the stairwell. He had to leave on the last word. He couldn't let sanha see how terrified he truly was. 

But now they were gonna talk about it. 

What the crud was he gonna say..? Yes i feel some type of way about you? Yes i want to press my tiny lips against ur cute puckery ones? No I havent really thought past that and it terrifies me? 

The scariest part was just Sanha. Sanha was so confident. Sanha was so unafraid. Bin tried not to think about it. 

He heard sanhas feet plodding steadily behind him as he closed in on the waiting room. With a long sigh he stared up into the florescent lights above. 

...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also i never addressed how i just dont use grammar lol but meh... 
> 
> Writing is hard 😭


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bins palms r sweaty.. full of sanhas spaghetti.
> 
> Jk but TENSION 😶🪨😶

...

Bins hands shook slightly as he waited for sanha to meet him. He paced around the top of the stairs in the main lobby of the mbc building. The manager wasnt picking them up for another 30 min. 

Now if only his brain would just calm down for like 2 minutes... But how could he chill out when he knew what was about to happen?? 

What... WHAT?? What was sanha gonna even say to him?? How was he gonna react now? Just the image of sanha confessing and giving bin the greenlight made bins skin boil in anticipation. 

He knew what he wanted. He wanted his anxieties to dissolve into sanhas kiss, but he knew a kiss would just bring a whole new world of different and new anxieties. 

But his thoughts were cut short. Sanhas arm silently snaked around bins broad shoulders. Here it came... 

'Relax hyung i could feel ur energy from like 10 meters away' 

'yeah yeah sure.. you kept me waiting entirely too long. Managers will probs be here early and ruin it all anyways' 

Sanha let out a couple goofy giggles 

'god hyung, i find literally every part of you so endearing' 

'what?' 

'Ok so... Im sorry ive been just putting you in uncomfortable situations lately. I was acting impulsively on my own feelings. Projecting on you maybe?' 

Bins ears were so hot right now, he couldn't even..  
'but hyung.. idk when exactly but now when i look at you i just wanna tease you until you break. I love seeing ur startled reactions. And i know how selfish that is..' 

'yeah it is..' eyes still glued to the floor. 

Sanha walked to face him now, softly grasping at the sides of bins face now.  
'and i truly am so sorry for the way ive been acting' sanha started stroking his jaw now. 

Bin let out super obvious shaky sigh. Jesus whyyy?? 

'are you scared now too hyung?' 

'.....  
.....yes'  
Bin felt sanha flinch thru his answer.. he hated hurting the kids feelings, but all bins guards were all down and he was incapable of masking his fear and desire now. 

'if i kissed you now, would it scare you too much?' 

Fear. 

'fuck sanha im already shaking in ur goddam arms!' 

'look sanha.. i cant fucking hide how i feel anymore bc my stupid body wont let me. I snap at you bc no ones ever made me feel this vulnerable or.. idk small? Is that even the word im looking for?' 

'im fucking moonbin... The strongest and most capable member of astro. Yet heres the fucking maknae waltzing in and just... Just... Making me his.. like he could do it in his sleep.' 

Bin hadnt even realized he started crying until he felt sanhas long fingers wipe his tears away. 

'sanha im so scared.. like. I want you to kiss me. But im scared i want you to do other things too and... Im too.. no one would ever.. ... understand?? Like..' 

Lips. 

Plushy and warm lips. Sanhas inviting and accepting and comforting lips was all bin could feel now. 

Heaven. 

Sanhas mouth felt like fire and heaven. 

Bin melted into sanhas taller frame. Bin felt it. He felt protected. He felt safe. He felt like his tears would never stop. 

Sanha broke their kiss and rested their foreheads together. 

'i don't wanna scare you ever again hyung.. 

I just wanna make you feel beautiful. I just want to protect you.' 

'You are' 

'And i just.. wait... really?' 

Bin finally looked up. He looked right into sanhas eyes.  
'you have no idea...' 

With that both their phones went off in unison. The manager was finally here. 

...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again sorry for any just... Writing inconsistencies? I know they're there. 
> 
> I just want bin to be mess all the time.  
> Anytime i see pics of dannkkong, all i think is "omg so cute moonbin is so small next to this goofy kid"


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanha promises to behave... If he can just.. get that lovey dovey.. that kiss kiss.. 💋

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ddankongs some country boys from tappahannock..
> 
> Lol if only.

Moonbin stared out the dorm living room. Nothing was out there. Just the same unchanging city block. Every so often he heard sanha shout at his video game from across the room. 

Eunwoo had already texted the group chat saying he wasnt sleeping there tonight. Bin knew what that meant. Sanha hadnt seen it yet, but bin knew it was coming. They would be sleeping together tonight. 

It had only been days since their confession. Since then, sanha had been showering bin with affection. Air kisses and quick back hugs. And bin loved it. 

Was he was acting too obvious? Fans had been commenting things like "wow today bin oppa is glowing". He knew he was glowing, they didnt need to tell him. But.. was he glowing too much?

His daydream was interrupted by an exasperated "GODDAMIT" 

Sanha threw the controller and buried his face in his hands. 

"Hyunnnnnng, why me???" 

"Bc ur clearly not trying hard enough" 

Sanha glared at him. But the glare faded into a smirk as he began to crawl towards bins perch. 

"You know what hyung, i dont appreciate ur lack of supoort" 

"What the hell are you doing?.. if you pounce on me i swear to god.." 

Sanha wiggled his butt like a lion in the tall grass. 

"Dont you dare" 

With and eye roll and a sigh sanha sat up and grabbed his phone. His eyes lit up when moonbin assumed he finally saw eunwoos message.   
"Omg hyung we can.. wait you saw this hours ago didn't you? Why didnt you tell me??" Sanha pleaded with the sapiest puppy eyes he could muster. 

"And ruin the suprise?" Bin lied. He stared hard out the window again, unable to look sanha in the eyes. 

"Dont be nervous hyung" 

"Oh really? 'dont be nervous'? Thats rich coming from the same kid who told me he wanted to tease me till i break" 

"Ok fair lol" sanha leaned onto bins chest and hid his face. "I promise to behave myself if you just let me kiss you a little" 

Bins whole face flushed. He was sure he was red from his shoulders thru the tips of his ears. 

Sanha inched further on top of him till they were face to face and their bodies fit snugly together. Bin wasnt breathing anymore. 

He felt sanhas hands run through his hair. He felt sanhas breath on his nose. 

"Hyung, look at me please" 

With a powerful exhale bin opened his eyes. 

"See that wasnt so hard w.." 

"Kiss me" bin interrupted 

In a moment, sanha looked down at bins mouth. Without looking back up he cautiously captured bins lips. 

The familiar heavenly warmth flooded back into moonbins body. He wrapped his arms around sanha pulling him as close as possible. Shifting closer, sanha pushed further into this kiss.   
So plush... Bin thought to himself. So plush and so good. 

Pulling away slightly, sanha nipped at bins upper lip before resting their foreheads together. "Please, bin-hyung, lets go to eunwoos room" 

...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3
> 
> Hmu on insta n tumblr - metal.bubble


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moonbin sticks his face in pillows as sanha gets to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed the rating to E bc theres some explicit mouth things.
> 
> Sorry for any typos my friends never get back to me fast enough before i post the chapters bc im too excited to post them.
> 
> Also sanha been looking like a whole grown man for a while now but i just got my seasons greetings and crudddd... Sanha killing it.

Safe. Safe behind the closed door of eunwoos room. 

Bin clenched his teeth together as Sanhas tongue lapped softly over his right nipple. 

Sanhas left hand gently pestered bins left nipple as he gently nipped at the tender skin in his mouth. 

"Do you like this hyung?" 

Bins bit his lip to stifle the whine in the back of his throat. And silently brought a hand up to sanhas hair. 

He felt sanha grin against his chest, "youre so beautiful hyung, thank you" 

"You want to know why i like you?" Sanha asked between his kitten licks. 

Bin wanted to look down but couldn't open his eyes. God where was this confidence coming from? When did he actually let the maknae melt him into this shameless puddle? 

"Has it been a while?" Bin forced out. 

Sanha giggled. 

"I always looked up to you. Bc of how perfect of a performer you are.. i can sing and everything, but you.. you hyung are a powerhouse" 

Bin rolled his eyes and turned his head into the pillow beside him. He felt his face heat up with embarrassment and arousal. 

"The more i worked around you, the more confident i became. And I respected you more than ever.." 

Sanha lifted up to lightly grind their hips together. Bins breath hitched in his throat as he choked back another moan.  
"Then around our sub-unit debut stage. That's when i knew i wanted you hyung." 

Sanha brought a hand up to bins face and kissed his forehead. Bin knew the younger was waiting for him to give him any semblance of a positive response. 

Bin finally looked up. There they were.. sanhas eyes. Sanhas eyes asking him to tell him that he was ok. Sanhas eyes asking him to tell him what to do next. 

"See hyung, you look at me like that and i just.." sanha sighed and rested his head on moonbins chest. "... I just like you more" 

Bin quietly ran his fingers thru the maknaes messy hair. He knew what he wanted. He was just scared to say it. 

"Im.. im sorry i seem so scared." 

Sanha glanced back up. Bin looked back into the pillow. "Its ok hyung i know this is overwhelming, and i came on a little strong" Bin felt plush lips cautiously peck at his clavical. 

"God everything you do to me feels amazing" bin gasped. 

"Really?" Bin felt tiny pinches as sanha began to nip at his skin. 

"Ive been trying to understand my attraction to you for a while now.. ahhhh" sanha bit at his left nipple this time. 

"Your so sensitive hyung.." sanhas kisses drifted further down before he grabbed moonbins dick and placed an agressively cute kiss right on the head. 

Bin stifled yet another whine and hid his face deep in the pillows again. 

Sanha giggled and sank his mouth further down onto bins dick. 

"Fuck sanha" bin whimpered. 

He looked down and watched those plush lips he loved so much grip him like nothing he'd ever felt before. Sanhas tongue swirled around the head before he sank down to the base over and over. 

Sanha released his dick with a loud pop.  
"Be quiet hyung lol, ur gonna wake up the whole building" 

Wait what? Was he really making noise? He wasnt even paying attention. Hed never felt anything like that before. 

"Sorry... I.. its just.. so good" 

Sanha leaned up and snatched bin into a messy kiss. 

"Can i continue? I wanna taste you hyung"  
As he sloppily licked down bins neck. 

All bin wanted was to feel sanhas perfect plush mouth swallow him up. 

"Suck my dick sanha.. please. Do it now" 

"Fuck hyung ok"  
Sanha went as far down as he could. Nose to the base and swallowed. Bin yelped like hungry seal. 

With another pop, sanha lightly jacked bin off and spit directly on the tip of his dick. A few strokes later swallowing him whole again, long and deep. 

Bin knew he was close. He wanted to come in sanhas mouth so badly. He wanted sanha to tell him he tasted good. He felt it then. 

He felt sanha press a finger against his asshole then pull it away as quick as it came. 

Fuckk.. that was it. He needed that again.  
"Touch it again.. plz sanha just a little" 

Without hesitation sanha confidently pressed a finger back against his hole. Bin felt his body tense and his orgasm flood his brain. He felt sanha grip onto his hips and swallow around him. He really ate it. 

Sanha hummed around his dick before releasing it from his mouth. Bin looked down and saw the kid hazily lick his lips before looking back up at him. "Hyung, i could eat that every day" 

Bin rolled his eyes and gently slapped at sanhas figure before shutting his eyes. This was all he had time for anyways. 

...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im so shocked at my own writing progression. Its so much easier since i started. I never thought id get the hang of this honestly. 
> 
> Not like im amazing but its just literally easier than when i began.


End file.
